


I Got a Good Story for You

by MiMyMomo



Series: Not By Blood Doesn't Mean Less Love [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Persephone and Hades are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMyMomo/pseuds/MiMyMomo
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice introduce Miko to Hermes
Relationships: Eurydice & Hermes (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Not By Blood Doesn't Mean Less Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540894
Kudos: 16





	I Got a Good Story for You

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from Tumblr

Hermes was a messenger- a god of trade, trickery, and heralds. And he prided himself on knowing things, secrets and stories alike. From past millennia to the present day, they flowed through his veins, pumping heavy like blood, necessary to stay alive. While working at his small, run-down bar and along the hellish railroad tracks, he’d come to hear plenty of stories. He knew secrets and tales of nearly every passer bier who walked among the trees and rocky paths, tired tales of long, weary travels and journeys with undecided ends. Of every patron that sat and drank away their woes and joys with a swing of a bottle, drunk hiccups in between unconscious spiels of unintelligible bladdering. 

Hermes had heard it all, or so he had thought. He was behind the bar counter, wiping away streaks on a glass when he heard a far off conversation between two locals. Now, Hermes never met to pry, he was a noble god, he believed himself to be better than a nosy child. However, it was the topic of their conversation that drew him, tuned his ears and made it impossible to stray away. He couldn’t hear much, but the small tidbits were enough to pique his curiosity.

“Eurydice and Orpheus…small child…fight…bloody and bruised in the market.”

This was news to the worldly god’s ears. His boy and his girl, and a small child? Orpheus hadn’t mentioned that to him, although he hadn’t been in at work the past few days. He and that wife of his couldn’t have had a child in that such short of time. And what was this about fighting? Bloody and bruised? It was impossible. His old ears must have misheard, something that’s uncommon but not implausible. 

Just then, to break his train of thought, the bar’s front door swung open, the wind slamming the wooden hard against the frame. Two familiar bodies shuffled in from the cold, shivering, standing close with barely a gap to separate them. 

Hermes watched as Orpheus’ eyes swept over the semi-vacant space until they landed on his. The young poet smiled and gave a quick wave before directing his wife in the direction of the bar counter. However, that’s when Hermes noticed, hidden behind the young woman was someone he could barely see. Someone he couldn’t identify. A small boy.

“Mr. Hermes!” Orpheus cheered pulling out a bar stool for his wife and then another that Hermes figured was for himself. However, neither sat down.

“Hey there Poet, Songbird. Didn’t expect to see you two here during your few days off. What brings ya’ in?”

“There’s someone we want to introduce you to,” Eurydice said, smiling over at her husband who was beaming where he stood. She shifted her head down and peered slightly behind her. “It’s alright, you come on out now.” 

Hermes had to bend over the freshly wiped counter to see who she was talking to only to be greeted to the sight of a young boy with wide, hesitant eyes. A wave of whiplash washed over the old God. He’d seen this familiar scene before, years ago, a small boy with big, scared eyes. He’d raised that boy.

“Miko, this is Mister Hermes, ” Orpheus grinned as he introduced the pair, “Mister Hermes, this is Miko.”

Hermes walked out from behind his station to get a better look at the child. He was tiny, a delicate-looking boy. His hickory kissed brown skin was tinted with blueish-purple bruises cast over his cheeks and arms, that stuck out from the old, baggy dark blue hoodie that reached past his knees. The sight of the frail child set warning flags off and blaring in Hermes’ mind, but knew he had to remain calm. “Hello, my child.”

The boy, Miko, poked further out from behind Eurydice, curious teal eyes landing on Hermes similar brown ones. Still gripping tight to Eurydice’s coat, he fully stepped out to stand by her side and with a tiny voice replied, “hello, Mista Hermes, sir.”

A wave of emotion crashed and shook the god’s bones. The scene playing out in front of him so eerily similar. Hermes gave the boy a small but artless smile, “aight, you all sit down, I’ll serve you up something to drink. What’d ya like?” 

Eurydice scooped Miko into her arms and sat down in the open chair Orpheus had pulled out earlier, placing the boy snuggly in her lap, lightly bouncing her knees up and down. Hermes raised an eyebrow at the act. This girl, once so feral and sharp, now so effortlessly a mother. “Nothing hard I imagine?” he asked. “Since ya got a little one here.” 

“Yeah, that’s for the best,” Eurydice nodded, hands now occupied by playing Miko’s hair, twisting the soft dark curls around the length of her index finger. 

“You’re in luck. Just got some freshly squeezed juice- pomegranate- delivered this morning,” Hermes began pulling out glasses from the three before pausing and swiftly swapping the breaking drinkware with tin cups instead. 

“Pomegranate…” Orpheus whispered feebly, shoulders scantily sagging. He thought about Persephone. He missed the goddess who was nearly always clad in green and smelled of flora and wine. He missed her light and energy. Orpheus tried not to show his sadness at the periodically long absences of the goddess who borderline was his mother, tried to stay strong for Eurydice who struggled with the change of seasons more than most…but some days proved harder than others. 

Despite his back being turned around, Hermes could sense the feeling of heartache that radiated off the musician at the mention of the seedy fruit. Turning to face the boy he raised, Hermes mouth twisted into a half-smile, “cheer up boy. That sister of mine will be back in no time.” 

Miko craned his neck to stare at Eurydice, Orpheus, and finally Hermes. A strong hint of curiosity danced in his eyes as his eyebrows itched upwards, “sister?”

“Lady Persephone,” Orpheus answered automatically meeting Miko’s gaze. Eyes aflame with a burning light and eagerness. Orpheus stood close behind the two, his excitement oozing through his every movement and expression. It warmed Hermes’ heart to see the boy he raised so enamored by family life and being a parent of his own. 

Miko turned and began tugging at Eurydice’s sleeve, “Euri, who’s Per…sep..pen..knee?” 

“Persephone,” Eurydice corrected lightly, hugging the child to her chest. Miko eased into her boy, his soft curls tickling the base of her neck and collarbone. “She’s the goddess of springtime.”

“Tell me, boy,” Hermes inquired, causing Miko, Orpheus, and Eurydice to jump, snapping their attention onto the elder god. “How much do you know about the Gods?” Miko shook his head and Hermes’ mouth curled into a sly smile, passing out the freshly prepared drinks of dark crimson juice. “Well my boy, let me tell you a story.”

And he did, he told Miko the story of Hades and Persephone, how it was their love that made the world go round and caused the seasons to change. Miko listened with open ears and eyes wider than a mile, focusing on every word spoken from the messenger god’s mouth. With his signature storytelling flare that pulled even the most reluctant bodies in, Hermes retold the tales of the past- how the Gods fell out of love, how the seasons fell out in disarray and caused suffering all throughout the mortal world. Miko gasped and frowned at the story’s emotional low, as all hope seemed to be lost. Then, with only the briefest of pauses, Hermes began the tale of two young lovers who meet at a bar- one who saw the world how it was, the other, how the world could be. Hermes preached how their love was tested by trial after trial by each other, the world and the Gods themselves. 

“And they walked, walked in the dark with only the sounds of the Fates and their doubts being audible to their ears. As they inched closer and closer to the light, they doubt got louder and louder in the man’s head, banging and clattering in his skull. He wanted to turn, to see his lovers face-”

“Did he turn?” Miko pressed, leaning in as if to be closer to Hermes’ voice, clutching tightly the front of his hoodie. 

Hermes smiled, “no my child, he did not turn. He gathered the last ounce of courage in his chest and pushed back against the doubts that desperately tried to cling to his mind. His love and trust guided him to the exit. And at last, the lovers were reunited, now able to truly bask in the return of the seasons together.”

Miko grinned, smile so big crinkles formed in the corners of his eyes, “Did they live happily ever after?”

Hermes lifted his head to stare at the two lovers that stood on both sides of the boy, “I’d say they came quite close to that. What do you say, girl, you two doing aight?”

Eurydice met Orpheus’s eyes, a knowing, yet slightly melancholic look glazed over her irises. She was all too familiar with this story, too much for her liking. She knew firsthand the terrible struggle of walking that long backtrail in the cold and dark, not knowing if she would ever see or feel the light heat of the sun, of the soft crunch of grass and dirt or even the warm weather-beaten touch of her lover's arms wrapped around her. She remembers the overwhelming feeling of love and relief when she made it up top, desperately holding on to Orpheus as they cried and walked back home in the melted snow. The sounds of the birds chirping and flower buds beginning to bloom and the scent of pine and flora filled her nose. “Yeah, I think we came out all right.”

Orpheus beamed, a light pink blush filling out his cheeks, “We really did.”

Miko gasped, facing the two with eyes wide as saucers, “it was you?”

Orpheus placed his palm against the corner of his mouth, bashfully griping at his cheek. Eurydice spoke up for him instead, “yeah, it was. Orpheus, the once shy musician, and part-time bartender, now known as the man who returned the seasons. His story, now a legend.”

“‘Rydice,” Orpheus whined, face now fully flushed in embarrassment. 

“Speaking of stories…rumors were beginning to spread ‘bout you two,” Hermes addressed Eurydice and Orpheus indirectly, still wiping away at a less than pristine glass. “From word around here, I thought you’d fought a small boy in an alleyway at the market. Not fought for a boy in the alleyway at the market.” He paused his ministrations, “mind telling me what that’s all about?”

The warm feeling in the air shifted, a cold icy chill taking its place. Miko dipped his head, shrinking into Eurydice’s lap trying his hardest to shield himself from Hermes pointed questions. Hermes watched as his breathing became irregular and his eyes clouded over, drifting off to somewhere far away. The memory from what must have happened too fresh in his mind, too raw. Eurydice hugged the shaking boy close to her chest, her gaze turning to meet Orpheus’. The young musician, a master at silent communication with his wife, shook his head and reached down to lift the boy into his built arms. With a few soft shushes, Orpheus waltzed around the bar, spinning and humming nonsense lyrics in order to distract the fuming child. Eurydice turned to address the God.

“I truly didn’t mean to cause any distress,” Hermes started before getting swiftly silenced by the young woman.

“No, no, you’re fine,” Eurydice assured, swirling her fingertip around the rim of the glass. “It’s kinda a long story.”

“I’m a God,” Hermes said softly, bringing out his hand and placing it on top of hers. “I got the time if you’re willing to spill.”

Eurydice nodded, “a couple days ago, I was feeling somewhat restless and Orpheus told me to go on a walk to get some fresh air. I walked to the market and was about to make my way back when I heard a scream.”

As Eurydice continued on with her story, Hermes glanced over at Orpheus and the young boy now sat together on a stool upfront. Lyre perched over their laps, Orpheus with patient eyes and careful hands, guided the child’s fingers over the strings. It was too quiet for Hermes to hear but by their faces, smiles wide and giggling, the sound produced must have been sweet. Hermes felt something kick inside him again, a flash to a memory from many years ago burning in his mind. The scene all too familiar- him and Orpheus, then a wide-eyed child, a lyre across their laps as unfamiliar notes changed into a beautiful practiced tune. So much had seemingly changed, yet so much felt the same. Orpheus was still bright-eyed and kind to a far degree and his love for music and that girl of his had only seemed to grow in the passing years. To Hermes, he was a boy. But now as the god watched the scene in front of him, Orpheus was more than just that small boy he raised, he was a man, a new father. Where had the time gone? 

“We decided to let him stay with us,” Eurydice finished, twisting to gaze at the two boys sat in the front of the band, a small audience of patrons gathering around to listen to the impromptu jam session. “We know money will be tight sometimes, and that things may be hard. But Miko is worth the struggle.”

“I know what you mean sister.” 

Eurydice whipped her head back, “you do?”

“Aye,” Hermes nodded, “I did raise that boy you love so much.” Eurydice’s face turned a few shades redder, and Hermes smiled, “things weren’t easy, I had no clue on how to raise a child, especially one as special and trusting as Orpheus. But, we managed. And I wouldn’t trade any of those moments and stories for nothing.” 

Hermes bought his hand to Eurydice’s shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze, “cherish these moments: the beautiful and sweet as well as the bitter and dark, because they won’t last forever. Watch over that boy, give him a family, nurture his strength, compassion, and wisdom. Show him what true, unconditional love really is. You think you can do that for me girl?” 

Eurydice’s eyes shimmered under the twinkling fluorescent lights, the sound of the band’s music filling the quiet air between the two. They watched as Orpheus and Miko played in front of the crowd, soaking in their energy and praise. Orpheus strummed away and sung while Miko clapped along, laughed so hard his head was tilted back towards the ceiling. The new mother nodded her head, ‘yeah, I think we can do that.”

“Aight, then let’s make a toast.” Hermes grabbed a glass, half full of amber and ice, and lifted it high into the sky, “aight everyone.” The crowd of patrons turned their drunken bodies around to face the god with their full attention. His voice booming and entrapping. “Raise your drinks and welcome the newest member of the family: Miko!” He tipped his glass in the direction of the shy boy who had found his way back into Orpheus’ arms. 

Cheers erupted over the bar. At the sound, Miko, with a tiny smile etched on his lips, dipped his head into Orpheus’ neck. Orpheus in response grinned and laughed, squeezing the child closer to his body. 

Hermes continued, a knowing smile on his face, “raise your cups high in thanks for what is here, for what you have now, and for what is to come. To family!”

“To family!”

“Here, here!”

They crashed cups and gulped drink after drink down. Singing and dancing broke out, the floor shaking, the room pulsing hot. They party the night away, celebrating the newest arrival with vigor and light. 

Hermes watched the young couple swing their child around in a frantic dance, bumping into each other and stepping on each and every toe. But they didn’t care, not an ounce, hearty laughs spilling from their lips. The god closed his eyes and sighed, ahh Seph, I sure got a good story for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow: @miko-and-companyau for future updates  
> Main Tumblr: @mimymomo


End file.
